euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Draconid (ToF)
Draconids (or Draconiids) are a race in the Tides of Fate. How they came to be is unknown, but it is said that they existed prior to the existence of even the Near-Human races that dominate Carokiiv to this day. Like the rest of the Near-Human races, they are able to use magic in their own form. Origin and Early History It is completely unknown on how the Draconids were and when they were exactly created, including as to why, even as far as into the Modern Age. However, it is conjectured that the Draconids did exist before the appearance of the Near-Human races (Humans, Elves, Dryads, Dwarves, Asterians), and that they dominated the known world before their time ended, and most retreated to seclusion in the shadows when the early generation of Near-Humans after the Advent of Magic began hunting them down out of fear and/or speculation. Modern Age To this day, Draconids are a rare sight throughout the world. However, there are still reported sightings in places far from modern settlements, such as the deep wilderness and even abandoned civilizations. Betoriv has the most sightings of Draconids, with Flinrock coming second. The Highplain Hills of the human continent currently has the most sightings of Draconids, due to the native Drakes and Wyverns that call it home competing for the native griffins there as their main source of food. Known Types Dragons The largest Draconids known, and the most dangerous due to their physical and intellectual abilities, as well as strengths. They are said to be capable of speech, much like the Near-Human races. There are no known sightings of Dragons as of the Modern Age, but some are presumed to live in the forbidden region of Bismuth in Betoriv, and the other uncharted regions of the other continents. It is possible for a Dragon to achieve a shape like that of a Near Human, and blend in flawlessly, so long as the shape still retains their core traits like intelligence, magical power, gender and such. They lose their dragon features completely and can thus hide in society. However, their magical power drops somewhat. If a Dragon spends too long learning Near-Human Magic, thus converting their circuits to Near-Human like Circuits, they might lose the ability to transform back fully. Dragons are known to live extremely long even without the provision of Vitakinetic Channels, easily living more more than a thousand years with no magic, even if they choose to remain in their human forms. Dragons can reproduce with all Near-Human races, and half-breed children may be born with the powers of a Dragon, but no complete transformation. Dragons are known to be extremely powerful in the Draconiid world, and they can force other Draconiids to fear them and bend to their will. Their language comprehension is inherited. They also possess powerful magical traits they can call upon even in their human forms, making them formidable mages. Drakes Considered as second to Dragons in terms of strength and intelligence. Drakes are rarer than Wyverns, but are more powerful and dangerous. Like the Dragons, they are said to be capable of speech and are known to interact with mortals in legends. However, they are much less refined than a real Dragon, somewhat smaller and have no ability to utilize a human form. They are also well-known for their hatred of Near-Humans due to both prejudice from both sides and inherent pride. Drakes also possess high quality magical circuitry, which makes them capable of rapid usage of many high powered breath attacks. Due to their natural ability to fly and tough scales, it can make them difficult opponents for more mundane people, although their large sizes tend to make them easy pickings for powerful mages, especially if their movement is restricted. Drakes are also naturally long lived, like their dragon counterparts, but have a fast reproductive rate. Cannibalism to a certain extent is what doesn't cause their population to explode, due to the very high juvenile mortality rate. Wyverns The third of the Draconids, and is smaller than Dragons and Drakes. Although some are hunted for their resources/materials, the Wyverns are known to be extremely aggressive and capable of using magic as well, albeit to a more limited degree compared to it's bigger cousins. Lesser Draconids Other forms of Draconid exists, but the exact number remains a mystery. Known Draconiids Sarah A Draconiid encountered by Masayoshi Ayashi and Erienne Aesion in a cave, she takes the form of a beautiful white haired maiden when not transformed into her dragon form. Sarah is not her original given name, but she has adopted it after some deliberation. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Races